Church Candles
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: When Naruto is offered a way to get information on the Church of Sound, how far will he go to get it?  AU SasuNaru Lemon


**Hey guys! It's M! I'm on a role! Four fics now! Hehehe! You really have GOT to love me now.**

**This fic is based on an experience B had in D&D. Essentially her character (who is loosely based off of Sasuke) broke in a church and was caught by a priest (who tied her up ;).) Anyhow they decided to trade info. And (we believe) a little something else. Now, what if it were Sasuke and Naruto, hmmm? And fun happens!**

**Naruto is a little OOC, simply because he's raised in a different way, so he's more... innocent, I guess. I dunno. I like SUIAPOS better, but that's just me. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Although there is a lot of religious references in this fic, I'm no expert in religion and am not trying to influence anyone in one way or another. Uh... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: That kiss scene in the beginning of Naruto would've ended in third S if I had my way.**

* * *

><p>In the darkened tones of evening, the chime of cathedral bells blowing in the wind sounded like a mystical spell of old. Immediately, Naruto dismissed the thought; if it was cursed magic, it would not ring so enchanting in his ears. No, he must rid his mind of such impure thoughts. If he was to become a priest, a bishop someday...<p>

The young man, barely more than a boy, knelt in front of the deserted alter, a single candle lightly his face. Golden hair, far too bright to be caged in the musty old building, glinted as if to match the glow of the holy instruments of the church. Despite the late hour, blue eyes shone with alertness and a tinge of desperation. Bowing his head, Naruto clasped his hands in a silent prayer.

If only his noble parents hadn't decided to dump him here. As much as Naruto loved His Lord, his Savior, a life of piety did not suit him. He was the talk of the priesthood, the one person who could do no right. Spurned and rejected from every circle, he was left to flounder on his own.

If only he could do something incredible, something that would earn him the _positive_ attention of the higher-ups. If he could find a way to help, somehow... Perhaps by taking down the Huguenots, the forsaken worshippers of the Church of Sound that plagued their church, the traitors to the true faith.

His knees were sore and bruised from many nights spent in this position. He prayed to God for acceptance, for him to be able to do something _right_ for a change. As of yet, there'd been no effect, but surely his faith would save him in the end. Surely-

The candle flickered and the boy cocked his head. Faintly, in the distance, he heard the shuffle of fabric, the slide of a foot against the ground. Instinctively, his body tensed. It might just be another member of his order, but the voice in the back of his head whispered danger. Then again came the noise, the movement, and he knew for sure. Whoever this was, they were unfamiliar with the layout of the building.

Standing abruptly, Naruto cradled his candle, ignoring the sting of the dripping wax. Trying to appear meek, he moved towards the intruder's echoing footsteps.

"Forgive me, God," he murmured, reaching down to hoist a volume of the sacred text out of the pew. With a swift flick of his wrist, he flung it in the direction of the hidden figure. He heard an 'oomph' as the book connected with a solid thump. On quick and nimble feet, he hurried to the figure doubled over on the floor.

A glint of silver flashed in the stranger's hand. "Back away," he grunted. "Damn choirboy."

"I'm not a choirboy, bastard!" It was the worst insult Naruto could come up with that was not restricted by the lord's words. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Quiet!" The shadow hissed, pulling itself together and standing threateningly. "Are you always so god damn loud?"

Naruto was sure he should be scared. But instead he only felt the normal horror of someone taking the Lord's name in vain. "This is a church! Have some respect!"

"Oh sure, I'll have plenty of respect while I'm _breaking__in_." The figure moved even closer and the candle lit on dark, dark hair and matching eyes. Eyes so black that the pupils seemed to blend in with the irises. Eyes with a haughty, condescending gaze. "You're really not that intelligent, are you?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed in anger. "I'm plenty intelligent. At least I don't get caught sneaking into places!"

Thin, smirking lips parted for speech. "Who ever said I was caught, idiot? My whole point in breaking in was to speak with _you_."

Taken aback, Naruto literally stumbled backwards. "W-why would you want to t-talk to me?" Finally, natural fear was setting in, as that feral smile advanced and the dark figure pressed into his personal space. Anyone who wanted anything to do with him was nothing good. "W-who are you?"

"You can call me Sasuke." Naruto's back bumped against a stone pillar and he pressed his sweaty palms against the rock, setting the candle on a nearby ledge. "And I'm here to propose a deal."

"A deal?" One good punch and Naruto would be free. One solid hit...

"Precisely." Sasuke leaned in closer, caging Naruto with his arms. "I work for the Church of Sound."

Recoiling with horror, the blonde crossed himself. "I want nothing to do with you! Get away, devil!"

A quick smack on the head shut him up. "Quiet moron! Do you want to wake up the whole consortium? I said I work for them, not _with_ them. I'm offering you a chance to have a spy in Sound. Someone to report to you all they're doing so that you can inform your Elders. Do you understand?"

"A spy? You mean, you'd give me information that will help us bring them down?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own private fantasy brought to life! He would finally be of importance, finally be helpful to the Church. It was too good to be true. "You want to help us?"

Sasuke laughed lowly at his astonishment. "I want to help _you_, Naruto."

It seemed entirely natural that Sasuke know his name. Naruto smiled up at him, no longer terrified. This harsh man was a godsend to him and his church. "I'm so grateful! I would owe you immensely, if you were to do such a thing for me, for us!"

A dark eyebrow rose. "I'm hardly the type to do this sort of thing without compensation. No, I want something from _you_ in return, Naruto."

"Oh." That stopped Naruto short. "I don't have much money. We have no need for many material things here. But I'm sure I could find some way to pay you."

Again, a smirk lit the other man's face. "Yes, I believe you could. But I don't want money."

"What do you want then?" Naruto was baffled. What else could he give? He was not a man of much means, and he could hardly draw on his parents at times like this.

Fingers wrapped around his wrist, bringing his hand up so the other man could brush his lips against it. Naruto started at the feeling as Sasuke smiled up at him. "You're quite good-looking. Has anyone told you this before?"

Shaking his head, Naruto could not look away from Sasuke's hypnotizing gaze. "N-no."

"Shame. Beauty is something that should be praised." The hand on his wrist tightened and tugged him closer, until Naruto and Sasuke were only a hair's width apart. Red came to the younger boy's cheeks as he realized how the sudden proximity and the words could be construed. But all the color fled from his face as Sasuke leaned in and whispered, "This is what I want from you, Naruto. For every piece of information I give you, I want you do something for me... _sexually_. Do you understand?"

"No!" Naruto gasped, squirming to get away. "It's sodomy! Its against God's wishes! It's _sin_!"

This time a hand whipped across his cheek as Sasuke growled, "Don't give me that shit. Which to you think God is really going to care more about: necessary information on the Church of Sound or a pretty little thing like you getting on his knees every once in a while? Its not that bad; I won't hurt you. I can even make you feel good if you want me to. Come, Naruto, you know what's right."

Stilling his movements, the golden boy tried to think rationally. It was true that his Church needed any information they could get. As much as the idea of letting Sasuke (or any man, for that matter) touch him in such a way disgusted him, there were much worse alternatives. And hadn't he promised God that he would do anything to please him? Naruto wasn't one to go back on his promises.

With determined eyes, he looked up at Sasuke. "I'll do it. For God and my Church. But I will have your word you won't abuse this promise or hurt me."

Amusement playing around his mouth, the other man agreed, shaking his hand. "You have my word, Naruto. Here." He handed him a folded piece of parchment. "This is directions to my house. I'll leave word when I have information for you and I expect you to come out that night to my house so we can... exchange. Until then."

Sasuke turned, but Naruto caught his sleeve. "How will I know when you leave word?"

Suddenly, smooth lips covered his own, brushing, caressing his, with little to no pressure. And then Sasuke was leaning away. "Trust me. You'll know."

Naruto was left with nothing but a sputtering candle and a sense of self-betrayal.

* * *

><p>The next day, he tried to forget. Every time he so much as thought about the twisted deal he'd made with the mysterious man who'd appeared before him like a dark angel, his stomach twisted in knots of confusion and distaste. Men of God, men who were going to be bishops, did not do such things. But men of God were obligated to do whatever they could to aid their Church. So which was right? Was he doing good or not?<p>

He felt as if the other priests-in-training were looking at him with more derision than usual. Could they see the sin hanging on him, like the thick grime they were forced to clean from the windowpanes? Words of the Scripture came false from his mouth, and he feared that they could hear the ringing lies of a sinner.

And so it was for the rest of the week. He was even more set apart from the crowd now than ever. His once vibrant voice and explosions for attention were muted by the shame that hung on him. But it would all be worth it, all of these dirty, disgraceful deeds if they could bring down the Church of Sound. He clung onto that goal with all his might.

He woke up the next Sunday to find a nearly dead candle on his bedside table where nothing had been before. He looked frantically around his small, confined room, but nothing else was out of place. The windows were still locked from the inside and the letter to his parents on his desk was undisturbed. Naruto shuddered as he thought of Sasuke sneaking all the way through the church to his secluded lodgings simply to leave this candle. And then he shuddered even harder at the thought of what he would have to do that night, on the day of God.

The day passed in a blur and if he got a few stares because of his dejected attitude, it didn't matter to him. Nightfall was encroaching and he waited with dread for when he'd have to set out.

Clothed in a dark cloak, he waited for the lights out call. As soon as he was assured that all the others were as asleep as they could be, he paced out of his room, cringing from the few candles left burning. As he exited Church grounds, he felt as if every shadow was waiting to defile and devour him. His footsteps clattered louder and louder as he launched into a run, following the scrap of parchment in his hands as if it were the holy writ. Finally, he found himself in front of a deserted-looking stone house. His hand trembled as he rapped twice against the wood door.

Almost immediately, the door swung open, and Naruto blinked at the sight of a candle. As soon as his eyes cleared, he could make out Sasuke just beyond the flame's light, smirking at him. "You came."

"I said I would." Naruto shifted his feet. "I'm assuming the candle was a sign from you?"

"Indeed." Sasuke pulled the door open wider and gestured mockingly. "Come in."

Manners kicking in, Naruto murmured a polite 'thank you' as he entered, trying to take in his dingy surroundings. He jumped as he felt a hand against his back. "This way," said Sasuke, taking the lead as he strode down the dark hall ahead. Naruto followed at his heels, glancing around for any hint of who this man was. His eyes stopped their frantic pattern when a door closed behind him and he found himself in a bedroom.

If the decadence of the bedroom was any indicator, Sasuke was quite wealthy. Naruto swallowed at the elaborateness of the red tapestries, the luxury of the dark silk on the finely crafted oak bed. Here was yet another sin this man displayed. Greed. What would come next?

Sasuke leisurely waved his hand at the bed. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. I'm assuming you'll want to look over the information." He handed over a thick sheaf of papers. "This contains all I've learned thus far. You can check and see if it seems valid to you. I'd hardly want you to think I'm cheating you."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered, seating himself reluctantly on the very edge of the bed. Recoiling at the tantalizing richness of the silk, he tried to focus on the information presented so bluntly in front of him. His eyes widened as he took in the great sins the Church of Sound was committing; the kidnap and rape of young girls, forced conversion of villages, the extolling of wealth from the denizens of the church, the list went on and on. His disgust grew exponentially with each word. He had no doubt that he was doing the right thing now. With _this_, his small sins could hardly compare.

Sasuke sank down on the bed next to him, glancing over his shoulder to see which part of the manuscript of evidence he was reading. "Are you satisfied? Is it worth my price?"

Looking up, serious blue eyes caught hidden black ones. "Yes. This is very good for my Church. With this, we will finally be able to rally enough force to take that cursed Church to the blazes of hell where it belongs. God thanks you. And I... I thank you. I'm ready to pay your price now."

Eyebrows lifted, bemused. "Are you now?"

"Yes." Naruto lifted his chin in determination. "But I hope you are sure. It _is_ a sin, and God will hurt you for it."

Fingers curled around his jaw and Naruto's heart fluttered, with what, he could not tell. "I know. But you are worth it, I believe. Come now. Kiss me."

Leaning in, Naruto sealed the deal by sealing his lips over the other's, innocence fading as a tongue swiped at his lips. Relaxed to a degree he could not comprehend, Naruto gave in to the other's persistence, opening his mouth. Tongues tangled together in sheer delight and the smaller of the two shivered when Sasuke nipped at his lower lip playfully. Laying back, he pulled the other down with him and bodies intertwined like the tongues did.

Naruto hardly noticed losing his shirt until it was gone. And then Sasuke's mouth was trailing down his neck and he was stroking dark hair as lips worked on the soft skin of his ear. This wasn't that bad, not really. This sort of goodness couldn't be what God labelled as sin, could it? Hissing and writhing in pleasure couldn't be _bad_, could it?

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was husky. "I'm going to take off your pants. Are you okay with that?"

Nodding breathlessly, he leaned in to kiss the dark haired man once more. "You are being so considerate. I didn't expect it of you."

Circling his tongue around Naruto's navel once, Sasuke smiled. "I want this to be as consensual as it can be, considering..." His words trailed off.

"It is." Blue eyes smiled down. "I'm quite willing. You've done a wonderful thing and now you are doing another."

Lust flared in dark eyes and then Naruto's pants were gone along with the relaxed feeling of their kissing. Lips were fastened over his length and blonde hair flew back as he gasped, overwhelmed with the feeling. Warmth, heat... he'd never felt such a thing, except when he woke up from sinful dreams of hot hands with his own fingers wrapped around himself. In the past, he'd always thought this was just another example of what was wrong with him, but now...

Sasuke licked and sucked him, hollowing out his cheeks to create wicked suction that made Naruto's hands tighten on the delightfully soft sheets below him and cry out. He would have tried to contain the sounds ripping out of him recklessly, but these foreign feelings were just too overwhelming for him to concentrate. He babbled Sasuke's name over and over like a mantra, brought to new heights of pleasure he'd previously thought impossible.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned, pulled off him to lap at the pre-cum dripping at his tip. "There is something under the pillow. Get it for me."

It was hard enough to expend the concentration to extend his arm upwards to grope under the light, feather pillows. His hand ran over a smooth clay pot and grabbed it, bringing it back to Sasuke. "Here!" he panted. "Here!" Somehow, he knew it would give him what he wanted.

His brow furrowed in confusion as Sasuke took it and opened it up only to rub the liquid substance within over his hand. Naruto couldn't see the point of such a thing, and squirmed uncomfortably as his erection was left unattended. Sasuke smirked down at him. "Needy aren't you?"

"S-shut up!" Naruto sputtered out, only to cut himself off in a loud gasp as one of Sasuke's coated fingers wriggled inside of him.

He didn't realize things could go in such a place. That was not someplace things were supposed to _enter_. In fact, he was sure. It explained the discomfort he was in, even as Sasuke stroked his member. Another finger joined the first and he shifted in discomfort. "I don't like it," he told the other man, once more coherent. "Is this supposed to feel bad?"

Lips descended lightly on his own. "It'll feel good again soon. I promise. And I keep my promises."

Naruto was about to disagree that this could _never_ feel good, and then the fingers struck something inside of him. His back arced up in the air, and a long, drawn-out moan tore from his mouth. "Wha-what was that?"

"Pure pleasure," replied Sasuke, smugly satisfied as he drew his fingers out. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes!" Naruto gasped, wrapping his arms and legs around the other who was hovering on top of him. "I'm ready!"

Kissing him, Naruto was effectively distracted until he felt something else entering him, something definitely not fingers.

He glanced downwards, and stiffened from shock at the sight of Sasuke's slick cock entering his body. Pain reemerged in his system and he whimpered.

Hands petted his sweat dampened golden hair. "Shhh... Relax, Naruto. It'll feel good again. You remember how it felt with two fingers? It'll feel better with this."

"O-okay." Closing his eyes, Naruto focused on making his body go limp as it adjusted to the new object inside of it. And then Sasuke started moving.

It felt better than the mouth around him had by far. A smooth body wrapped around his own, sinking into him again and again. Naruto mewled at the feeling, pressing his lips against any part of Sasuke he could feel. The two of them together, as one. This was not sin. This was pure heaven.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it would've seemed like a dream, if not for the slight pain in his rear. Sasuke had somehow transported him back to his room in the middle of the night as he'd slept and he'd been somehow disappointed as he woke up to find his bed empty. The feelings the other man had given him had been the best he'd ever experienced. It was hard to believe that it'd only been a few hours.<p>

Naruto knelt as he presented the information to the Bishop of his Church. As the other's exclaimed over his findings, he could only smile fakely at the congratulations and positive exclamations. He'd gotten his greatest wish, only to realize it wasn't really what he wanted.

He'd found what he'd truly needed in the dark man's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you think? I think it got a little too fluffy, but hey. We all have our moments. I know, you all thought it was going to be all sorts of dub-con, right? But I kinda got that out of me with my two DRRR! fics, so I decided for full out consensual. Yay!<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Please review! J'adore you all!**


End file.
